Mario Kart Arcade GP: Sugar Rush Speedway!!
Mario Kart Arcade GP: Sugar Rush Speedway!! is an upcoming arcade game. It will be the second entry to have the Mario Kart series crossover with Sugar Rush Speedway, a fictional arcade racing game from the Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph, the first entry being Mario Kart: Sugar Rush!!. The game is based off of the Mario Kart Arcade GP games and Mario Kart: Sugar Rush!!. The game is set to internationally release sometime during late 2013. Gameplay Features As being based off of Mario Kart: Sugar Rush!!, this game borrows many of the elements seen in the aforementioned game including all tracks having food-based landscapes, and the ability to drive through land, sea, and sky. Also being an Arcade GP installment, this game sees the return of having 6 players per race instead of traditionally 8 players or Wii's 12 players. This game also features a bonus minigame featured straight from Sugar Rush Speedway called Bake a Car Mode. Modes Grand Prix Like previous Mario Kart games, Mario Kart Arcade GP: Sugar Rush Speedway!! contains Grand Prix mode. This is where a single player competes AI-controlled racers in order to obtain trophies. Grand Prix mode has three engine classes, them being 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. These engine classes act like a difficulty level for the mode, 50cc being the easy difficulty while 150cc being the hard difficulty. Time Trials Like previous Mario Kart games, Mario Kart Arcade GP: Sugar Rush Speedway!! contains Time Trials. Time Trials allows players to complete a race track as fast as possible. VS When selecting this mode, the arcade machine starts to track any arcade machine with VS mode selected. If found, the player selects the track and engine class. Players then proceed to race against each other. Bake a Car Mode Straight from Sugar Rush Speedway, players take part in a minigame where they get to create a kart by doing various tasks under a time limit. Characters Mario Kart Arcade GP: Sugar Rush Speedway!! includes a roster of 14 racers (4 All-Around Racers, 4 Tricky Racers, 2 Speed Racers, and 4 Power Racers). All-Around Racers Mario Jump NSMBU.png|Mario NSMBWii Luigi.png|Luigi NSMBΩWaluigi.png|Waluigi Kingcandydisney.png|King Candy Tricky Racers NSMBWiiPeach.png|Princess Peach MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi Daisy.png|Princess Daisy Vanellopewirdisney.png|Vanellope von Schweetz Speed Racers Toad3DLand.png|Toad Taffytadisney.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge Power Racers Bowser NSMBW.png|Bowser DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong LazyWario.png|Wario Wreck_It_Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Items The game features a plethora of 13 different items. Items on Track NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin MKArcadeItemBox.png|Item Box Items from Item Box BananaPeel.png|Banana GreenShell.png|Green Shell RedShell.png|Red Shell Super Mushroom SM3DL.png|Mushroom FanmadeFakeItemBox.png|Fake Item Box MKAGP CreamPie.jpg|Cream Pie MKAGP Tacks.jpg|Tacks BigFatSmallTeenyTires.png|Big & Small Tire PieTin.jpg|Basin 180px-BooMP8Official.png|Boo Galaxy Tweester.png|Tweester ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Lightning StarFlip.png|Star Courses There are a total of 9 stages in this game, each containing 2 courses, bringing out a total of 18 courses. Returning Tracks Yoshi Stage * Yoshi Park 1 * Yoshi Park 2 Mario Stage * Mario Highway * Mario Beach Waluigi Stage * Stadium Arena * Waluigi Stadium DK Stage * Donkey Kong Jungle * Banana Ruins Wario Stage * Diamond City * Snow Panic Bowser Stage * Bowser's Castle * Castle Wall Rainbow Stage * Rainbow Coaster * Rainbow Downhill New Tracks Vanellope is lekker Stage * Diet Cola Mountain 1 * Diet Cola Mountain 2 King Candy Stage * Royal Raceway * Turbo Track Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Arcade Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2013 Category:Crossovers Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Disney (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games